This research proposal is designed to enable continued participation in the Primary Breast Cancer Therapy Group-NSABP. The specific aims of the NSABP are to improve disease-free survival and overall survival in patients with primary operable breast cancer and colo- rectal cancer. (See the NSABP Headquarters grant application for protocol rationale and overall scientific achievements to date). Hartford Hospital has been an NSABP member since December 1, 1984, and has accrued 279 patients to randomized long-term adjuvant protocols. We expect to increase patient accrual at the rate of 15- 25 patients per year over our base rate of 50 patients per year. The entry of these patients onto NSABP protocols will enable a more rapid and effective evaluation of current therapeutic regimens and will provide information for the design of future studies. This grant application unites investigators in the Greater Hartford area (Hartford Hospital, St. Francis Hospital and Medical Center and the University of Connecticut Health Center) as well as investigators in a statewide network. The major hospitals are integrated on an educational level and have developed a cancer control plan for cancer care through the Connecticut Cancer Institute of the University of Connecticut Health Center. Among these efforts is an attempt to quantify minority and lower socioeconomic class cancer incidence with the aim of initiating preventive and therapeutic interventions.